


Budding

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: Countdown to New Year's [6]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: Dowoon should probably thank Jae and Sungjin for putting up the mistletoe





	Budding

Dowoon almost squealed as he was cornered by Wonpil, under the mistletoe he knew Jae and Sungjin had placed hours before. He was positive that the three men had planned this, it was always easy to make the maknae blush. 

Dowoon stared at the second youngest member as he leaned in. Wonpil's eyes darted to the younger's lips, then towards the clearly visible mistletoe. Moving slowly, giving Dowoon ample time to turn his head or escape, Wonpil closed the gap between them. 

Their lips met in a soft, sweet, hesitant kiss that broke soon after. Eyes crinkled as they pulled away from each other, both with a light pink staining their cheeks. 

Almost as if controlled by an unknown force they closed the gap again, sharing another sweet kiss. They jumped apart as someone cheered, laughing as the two turned to glare. 

“Hyung!” Wonpil whined when he saw the grinning face of Jae. 

“Shoo Sungjin and I are trying to get Young K under the mistletoe. Go kiss by the tree.” Jae replied, grinning as the two youngest rushed to do that. 

Dowoon giggled, hiding his face in Wonpil's shoulder as they heard Jae call out for Young K in a sing song voice. 

“So should we do what Jae told us?” the maknae asked softly. 

Wonpil grinned, silently pulling the younger's face closer to answer the unasked request.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a baby My day please be kind if I messed up their characters in anyway


End file.
